Craving Lucious Lips
by x-X-E-N-O-x
Summary: What happens when When Marui and Jiroh go out to a bakery and then go head to the park and bumped into two girls which caused them to fall and... Yeah i think you know! MaruiXJiroh! I think this is crack pairing?


Yin-Yang: First JirohXBunta! I usually like calling him... Marui but most likely I just COMPLETELY ADORE this couple! Yes it's yoai I don't really know if you people like Yaoi but ah well!

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Main characters: Marui & Akutagawa (Last names I used) Obviously

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bun-kun,sugoi! YOU'RE REALLY AMAZING BUN-KUN!!" a blonde boy wearing his Hyotei regular jacket followed the red haired boy blowing a green gum after his special training program,obviously he was from Rikkaidai. Pop.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Asked the curious red head.

'Oh my gawd! _The _Bunta Marui is talking to me!!' Jiroh got really shy.

"Hello? Are you dead? Did you faint?" Bunta waved his hand infront of Jiroh's face.

"A-ah no! Not at all! YOU'RE SO COOL Bun-kun!! MY NAME IS AKUTAGAWA JIROH!"

"Eh? That you're that boy from Hyotei, they say you're my fanboy..." Pop.

Jiroh blushes. "O-Oh? YOU'RE REALLY GOOD IN TENNIS YOU KNOW!!"

"Thanks anyways, i'm going to the bakery to buy cake, want to come?"

'Omg!!! MARUI BUNTA ASKED ME TO GO EAT CAKE WITH HIM!!!'

"SURE!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! BUN-KUN!!" Jiroh jumped up and down.

"Whatever, but don't call me that in public!"

"OKAY!! I'll call you Maru-chan!" Jiroh squeled

"That's ten-time's worse! Just call me Marui or Bunta got it?" Bunta sighed.

"O-Okay!! How about Bunta-kun?" Jiroh asked.

"Whatever as long as it's not any of the last names!!" Marui scowled.

"Okay!" Jiroh smiled.

'This kid boy is annoying, but he is fairly kind to face.' Marui caught himself taking a peek at the slightly tint of pink Jiroh.

'Bun-kun is taking peeks at me, He can't be interested right?! But he is my idol! I wish he was more than interested in me!' Jiroh blushed at the thought.

"Yo, You look rather pink, you okay?" Marui put a hand on Jiroh's shoulder.

"Y-Yes! I was deep in thought thinking of something that happened at school..." Jiroh lied.

"Liar." Marui pointed out simple poking him backwards on the forehead.

"N-No!" Jiroh's eyes widened and pouted. 'Cute?' Marui thought although he was blushing without knowing.

'Is Bunta-kun blushing!? OMG!' Jiroh felt like that he was in a race track and Marui was the goal so he was the first person to reach him.

"We're here." Marui said pointing to the bakery about 2 shops before entering.

They walked in and a nice elderly man welcomed Marui because he usually comes here often after his practice. Marui bought a box with 4 slices of strawberry shortcake and Jiroh bought 2 slices of Mango Mousse Cake. Jiroh ate in silence and hadn't noticed Marui staring at Jiroh while he was eating. Marui didn't know what he was feeling inside of him but he was actually staring at Jiroh's lips as if he savored the sweetness of them. He can't possibly be feeling for this boy can he?

"Ah, Bunta-kun what's wrong?" Jiroh finished his first slice, how slow can he be when eating!?

"Nothing.. You have cream on the bottom lip." Marui lifted his napkin and wiped the cream off, feeling how soft, lucious,and firm they were. 'He might be a passionate kisser.. Interesting...' Marui blushed and ate his cake to calm his nerves.

"Thanks.. Bunta-kun.." Jiroh looked down a bit embarassed of his clumsy yet slow eating not even noticing.

"It's my pleasure... We should do this again. Now let's go to the park." Marui finished off his cake and grabbed Jiroh's wrist and headed for the park near the center between Hyotei and Rikkaidai.

"So cool!! Usually I pass by here but I didn't know it would be this beautiful up close!!!!!" Jiroh shouted, then two twin girls around 8 accidently bumped into Marui and he pushed Jiroh down by _accident_ so Marui was ontop where Marui's legs were outside of Jiroh's and Marui was holding down his wrists. They both blushed and there eyes widened.

"S-Sor-" Marui was cut off by Jiroh's lips placed onto his. 'Jiroh's lips are, very... Sweet as sugar..' Marui slowly kissed back but responded it with a more deepening kiss. Jiroh pulled back.

"Sorry was I too forceful?" Marui eyes half opened.

"No, I like it but.. Ever thought were in public?" Jiroh smiled.

AS the two stood up they saw a pair of twins staring at them a bit blushed.

"We'll leave you two lovers alone.. Ne.. onee-chan let's go do that too!" And the girls ran off leaving the boys back in position but behind bushes and trees.

"We gave those girls a bad example didn't we?"

"They'll grow.." They both went back to kissing.

"I l-love you Bun-k-kun..." Jiroh blurted out the next day.

"I love you too.." Marui lifted Jiroh's chin up and kissed him passionatley.

**FIN.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yin-Yang: Wasn't that a nice scene? I'm sorry for those who don't like Yoai but FTW!? Prince of Tennis is full of GUYS! If you wanted to talk about any other girls there are three freshman!! Ann,Tomoka,and Sakuno. Then there is Nanako but she is an adult i think..

BYE-BEE!!!!!!


End file.
